


Conflict of Interest

by MrUnstable22



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrUnstable22/pseuds/MrUnstable22
Summary: As the Stoplight Party nears, Victor has to address his feelings for both Mia and Felix.
Relationships: Lake Meriwether & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks & Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Conflict of Interest

A frustrated sigh left Victor's mouth as he threw down another yellow shirt, which were all beginning to pile up on his bedroom floor. Every one of them in the mirror had looked too baggy or too tight for his liking. 

He didn't know why things like this even mattered to him: it was just a party, a party that would possibly make or break his future. 

Getting together with Mia was something that Victor knew he needed in his life. With the growing fights/tension between his parents and the religious background he and his family followed, Mia seemed like a beacon of light at the end of his dark tunnel. 

Victor sighed in relief as he finally found a shirt that was fit to his liking. The gray long sleeves seemed weird to him in retrospect, but he kept it anyway. 

For what was a small victory for him was immediately shattered when he entered his living room. The problem that locked him into that tunnel was now sitting on his couch. 

Felix's face lit up the moment he saw his friend and he quickly stood up.

"Oh, you wore yellow!" He beamed excitedly. 

Just Felix's smile was enough to make Victor feel that warmth in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn't the first time. The first time it happened was when he met Felix outside the apartment complex, and the feeling had gradually grown since then. 

Victor smiled shyly, trying to get his bearings. "Yeah, I did. And, like you said, why wouldn't I?" 

"What about me? I wanna make it super clear that I'm into Lake." Felix gestured down to his clothes that made him look like a full-grown banana. 

Victor couldn't help but wince at the mention of Lake, the warmth in his stomach replaced by icy jealousy. He knew he should be happy for his friend, but it was hard when he was constantly pining after her. 

"Yeah, I think it's clear." The words came out with more bite than intended. 

Felix furrowed his brows at his friend's response. "You ok?" 

Crimson covered Victor's cheeks as he looked anywhere but at the boy standing in front of him, unable to meet his eyes in that moment. 

He needed to keep his feelings in check. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just….worried about how things are gonna go tonight—with Mia. I'm a little on edge, I guess.” 

It was the half-truth, Victor was worried about how tonight would go with the girl that he loved—or wanted to. It just wasn't why he was on edge, right now in this very moment. That award went to the boy in front of him.

“Dude, you were like the first person in Creekwood to make Mia Brooks blush! She's definitely yours.” Felix declared. 

Then, suddenly, it was Felix’s turn to divert his own gaze away from his friend. 

“I wish I could make Lake blush like that.” 

Victor felt the same icy feeling bubble inside him, but he also felt anger–anger from the fact that Lake could just play with his friend's heartstrings like a toy. 

He really wanted to keep his emotions at bay, but his heart unlocked them. 

“Felix, listen, Lake is not someone that you need to impress twenty-four-seven. You are more than enough and any girl would be lucky to have you in their life. You're charming, you have thick, shiny hair, and really nice brown eyes. And if Lake or anyone else can't see that, then they're not worth it.” 

Behind all of that was no half-truths or lies, Victor meant every word; Felix was truly an incredible person that he cherished, and thought he deserved the world. 

A pink tint came to Felix's cheeks, as he shyly smiled. A few moments later, he started to close the gap between the two. 

Victor froze in a panic; was he going to kiss him? 

He waited for it, but it never came. 

Instead, he was engulfed in a warm, friendly hug.

“Thank you.” Felix whispered with his chin on his friend’s shoulder. 

Victor wondered if Felix could feel the rapid thumping of his heart against his chest in the moment.

But just as quick as it came, it was gone, and Victor was left to feel the bitter coldness replace Felix’s warmth. 

The two stared at each other, Felix eyeing Victor almost as if he was searching for something.

Victor was simply trying his best to keep his gaze on his friend’s chocolate eyes instead of his lips. 

Suddenly, the painful realization hit Victor that he would rather stare into those eyes for eternity than he would with Mia’s even for a second. 

Felix cleared his throat to snap both of them out of the trance they were seemingly in, going to the doorway. 

“You ready to go?” His voice was smaller now, but Victor couldn't tell why. 

“Yeah.” 

And as he exited, he knew that whatever feelings his heart had conjured up for Felix had to be pushed down. Tonight had to go right with Mia. 

But, like many things in Victor's current life, he knew that was easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. If you made it to the end, I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. I'll be posting more chapters in the near future. Until then, take care and be safe ❤


End file.
